Losing Your Memory
by TheRealPrincessTigerLily
Summary: Carina Bird was a young British woman in the 19th century becoming great friends with Damon but breaks when Katherine comes to Mystic Falls taking Damon from her, one night they confess and one thing leads to another, Damon messes with the wrong witch after becoming a vampire and unknowingly dooms Carina and his unborn child. R&R. Damon/OC
1. Carina

Chapter one/prologue.

_**Call all your friends**_

_**Tell them I'm never coming back**_

_**'Cause this is the end**_

_**Pretend that you want it, don't react**_

* * *

"_Damon!" a petite brunette screeched as she lifted her skirts and ran away from him as he chased after her, he held onto his hat and she clutched the odd shaped ball in her hands and ran from the Salvatore brothers, Stefan was purposely running slow to let Damon catch his best friend, and between Stefan and his father… soon to be betrothed, but the pair don't know it and it is not certain and set in stone but it is likely._

_Damon focused on her his blue eyes narrowing on the pretty girl and he caught up with her after letting her think she could beat him at running._

_Carina's heart pounded in her chest, she could barely breathe because her maids tightened her corset too tight this morning and she felt her insides were being squeezed by some hand inside of her body._

_Damon caught up in no time and grabbed her waist and picked her up, she screamed and dropped the ball, he laughed showing his bright and kind smile.  
"And if this was a real game, I would have pushed you to the ground and lay on top of you" he said looking at her face and she laughed._

_Carina Bird was a British lady moved to America for her family's business 5 years ago, she lived in a mansion not far from the Salvatore's and Giuseppe Salvatore invited them round for dinner, they accepted and she became great friends with Damon and Stefan, more Damon because of their close age._

_Damon set her down on the floor, her light grey dress with a small hat that she threw off and let her dark brown curly hair fall down to her back, it was now wild with the wind and her blue eyes met his with the crinkles at the corner due to their smiles as they waited to catch their breaths._

_But that was all before Katherine came._

* * *

_**The damage is done**_

_**The police are coming too slow now**_

_**I would have died**_

_**I would have loved you all my life**_

* * *

_She rarely ever laid eyes on Damon, he would escort her to town every Saturday and they would visit the markets and she would visit their house every chance she got, but she saw that Damon and Stefan were both falling for 'Miss Katherine' as Damon said, jealousy stirred deep inside her stomach and she was sure her face turned green with envy each time she saw the beauty take her place… but Carina was sure that 'Miss Katherine' wanted more than a friendship with her friends and for some reason it infuriated her as she saw Damon compete for her attention that she would give to his brother Stefan instead._

* * *

_**You're losing your memory now**_

_**You're losing your memory now**_

_**You're losing your memory now**_

_**You're losing your memory now**_

* * *

_The days passed as she sat alone at her house, her father and mother nagging at her to go out, her sister who was much younger named Alison, would bring her friends round and it was another thing for Carina to turn green at, she buried her face in books or stared out of the window waiting for Damon to get bored of 'Miss Katherine' and come and entertain her, but he never did._

_She knew her time was running out, Damon was going to the war and her heart broke at the fact her friend is risking her life._

_But then it was the day, Damon knocked on her door, one of her maids answered the door, she almost jumped for joy and ran to find Carina who was gazing out the window at nothing in particular with her hands folded under her chin._

"_Miss Carina! Miss Carina!" the maid called running into the room, Carina rose.  
"What is it?" she asked politely, hoping her mother was taking her dress shopping…. Not that she couldn't go alone; she just didn't want to be alone furthermore._

"_Damon is at the door" she said and grabbed Carina's white gloved hand and they ran together, Carina couldn't believe what she was hearing and froze when she reached the door, her heart pounding like someone was prodding her chest with their finger, only for it to stop, the world to stop._

_Then she could feel it cracking as it shattered, cutting her heart in half as Damon stood there in his army uniform, he was leaving…_

"_Damon" she said with tears in her eyes, he dropped his bag and hugged her._

"_I couldn't leave you without saying goodbye" he said into her collar bone, her heart was sore and heavy.  
"Damon" she whimpered as more tears fell, he pulled back.  
"Oh no please don't cry for me" he said wiping them away.  
"but you are leaving…" she said  
"shh, I will be back, I will be a better friend to you when this is over, we will spend our time together like we used to" he promised, she smiled her blue eyes searching his much prettier blue eyes for the truth.  
"You promise me?" she asked and he set her down, took her gloved hand in his and cupped it between his hands like he had caught a butterfly.  
"I, Damon Salvatore, promise Carina Bird that I will be back and will take her out every Saturday and return to business as usual" he said and she laughed and nodded, he smiled with her and hugged her once more._

"_I will miss you with all my heart" she said with a hand over her heart and he put his hand over his.  
"and I too" he said and kissed her wet cheek and when she opened her eyes he was half way towards the carriage and turned for one last wave, she returned it and when he was gone the maid closed the door._

"_Miss Carina has found her life time love" the maid said observing Carina trace her cheek where his lips touched, she snapped out of it and wiped her eyes.  
"Nonsense" she snapped and stormed up to her chambers to cry some more over her friend's departure, she thought about what her maid told her, is it love? She would ask herself only to think coldly of it with 'absolutely not!'_

* * *

_**Where have you gone?**_

_**The beach is so cold in winter here**_

_**And where have I gone?**_

_**I wake in Montauk with you near**_

* * *

_She had heard news that Damon was back… but surely he would have come to her as promised and spent time with her… right?_

_Her family was invited to 'The Founder's Ball' by private invitation, they may not have been the founders but they still had close ties with them and were high up._

_She was asked by George Lockwood's son Geoffrey Lockwood to the Ball, he was about 2/3 years older than her, he was incredibly handsome with brown eyes and dark brown hair but she just wasn't really feeling a connection with him, her father spoke with her about betrothal between the two, she declined it aggressively, but her parents pressured her into going with him to the ball._

_She didn't even want to get married… ever; she wanted to be free and able to do what she wants, including riding her favourite horse 'Betsy' around wherever she wants to go._

_She adjusted her gloves and her hair was pinned to the top of her head, the maids had taken about 2 hours pulling and scraping her scalp with pins and yanking her head around like a doll, she hated it._

_She was also under special orders to look pretty with a lilac dress for 'pretty girls' and her mother pinched her cheeks lightly which made her yell and growl, they turned pink.  
"You look like a true Bird now Carina" she said smiling, she only sneered at her mother who scowled  
"How unladylike, never do that again" she said and she sighed and shook her head.  
"Mother I can't breathe" Carina said adjusting her corset, her mother slapped her hands and shook her head.  
"Leave it alone" she growled lowly, Carina rolled her eyes and walked down the steps where Geoffrey awaited her, all dressed up smart looking polished, his eyes met hers and he held the stare and she felt uncomfortable._

"_Miss Carina you look absolutely beautiful" he said as a light red graced his cheeks, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes and run back up the stairs and hide under her bed._

_Her mother passed her over to him and then they went to the carriage and were at the ball in a few minutes._

_Geoffrey held out his arm and she took it and they walked into the busy place, teeming with people, the richest of Mystic Falls._

_Of course him being a Lockwood meant he was extremely rich, but she wasn't that vain and wasn't his date for his money, no that is more like what her parents forced her to do._

_She wanted love, not arranged marriages… real love._

* * *

_**Remember the day**_

_**'Cause this is what dreams should always be**_

_**I just want to stay**_

_**I just want to keep this dream in me**_

* * *

_She felt flustered, Geoffrey just had tried to kiss her, she rejected him and picked up her skirts and left the room, walking down to the balcony, she knew her way around this house, she just needed to breathe and this corset was not helping._

"_Curse these corsets, controlling parents ugh!" she hissed, she heard a low chuckle and saw Damon emerge from the shadows, he looked sad, rage boiled up in her stomach, she turned away from him and folded her arms over her chest in anger, he broke his promise to her and it broke her heart._

"_I never thought I would see you with Geoffrey Lockwood" he said with disgust, she looked over her shoulder and glared at him.  
"I am just as surprised…. But he keeps his promises" she hissed and turned around and tried to storm off but he grabbed her arm.  
"Carina…" he said about to apologise when he saw the anger and hurt in her eyes.  
"If you are about to utter an apology from those foul lips of yours then you should keep it in, I waited, and waited and waited and waited, but obviously 'Miss Katherine' is more important that I will ever be, even after 5 years… oh wait now it's 6 years, you missed my birthday, you also promised to be there, you broke so many promises, I have never once broke one to you" she said and he pulled her to his chest, she pushed him away  
"NO! No you do not just get to hug me and make more false promises!" she said and pulled the pins out of her hair and let them fall to the ground.  
"I am so sick of everyone! Always treating me like a possession, I have feelings!" she wailed and burst into tears and collapsed to the ground, Damon felt horrible, like a dozen horses had trampled over his heart and ran their carriages over it._

"_Carina" he said lifting her chin up, he saw Katherine favoured his brother over him and the way they danced proved it to him, but what caught his eye made him more jealous, Geoffrey Lockwood and __his__ best friend Carina dancing too close together for his liking._

_And now here she was, a mess on the ground in front of him.  
"I am so sorry, why did you not speak to me?" he asked his voice full of hurt.  
"Because you didn't care" she sneered moving her head from his grip and wobbling it side to side as she spoke those words that cut him deeper than anything he had ever experienced, even his father's hatred for him didn't hurt as much as this._

"_I love you" he said without thinking, she looked up at him in shock, he agreed with those words, he loved Katherine, yes but he loved this woman too.  
"Yes I love you" he confirmed to himself and her, her eyes glistened.  
"Damon" she said and then he crashed his lips onto hers, she responded when her mind registered what happened._

_He smiled at her and leant their for-heads together._

"_Do you mean it?" she asked  
"of course, do you love me? If you don't I'll underst-" he said but was cut off by her lips kissing his.  
"Of course I do you fool" she whispered and they continued to kiss, he grabbed her hand and they ran through the halls and up the stairs where he found the perfect room for some privacy.  
"I have missed you so muc-" she said but he cut her off by kissing her with passion.  
"hey don't think I am not mad at you" she hissed but he silenced her again and she felt dizzy as his hands reached behind her back and began to untie the strings of her corset, she then realized where this was going and her heart thumped harder, he kissed her harder each time a knot was undone until he pulled her corset from her, she sighed with relief as she felt the blood flow properly through her body, he pushed her onto the bed.  
"Damon" she said and he looked up to her.  
"I know" he said and she blinked sadly  
"I will try not to hurt you" he said and kissed her neck before undressing, she ran her hands through his raven curls throughout the pain, he kissed her again and again to try and soothe it… they lay tangled limbs naked under the white sheets she clutched to her chest, just then she realized the situation, she lay awake sore and still bleeding… what had she done? She wasn't married! She was now impure! Damon snored softly from beside her and pulled her closer to him, she nestled her head into his shoulder, and she was scared now, what if he didn't want to marry her? What about Katherine? She would be disowned and thrown out! No one would want to marry her after they found out she had been de-flowered!_

_She was too sore to get up and she couldn't do her corset up alone, she needed her handmaiden but obviously couldn't go and get her naked, she just wished this was all just a dream, she was still mad and in love with Damon and this never happened… oh but it did._

* * *

_**You're losing your memory now**_

_**You're losing your memory now**_

_**You're losing your memory now**_

_**You're losing your memory**_

* * *

_It had been 2 months since that night, 2 months and she had not bled since that night when it took place, her handmaiden noticed and so did she._

_Now she was done for, she would be thrown out from the family and have a baby out of wedlock and become shamed for the rest of her and the unborn child inside of hers life._

_Unless Damon agreed to marriage before she began to show._

_Her parents wanted to meet with Giuseppe and inform him of the situation until they heard._

_Damon and his brother Stefan was shot dead, their bodies however… gone._

_Carina lay on her bed sobbing hysterically as another month passed and she was showing, she heard a bang coming from down the stairs, she stood up, she had stopped wearing tight corsets because she did not want to deform or hurt the baby inside of her, she was 3 months pregnant and 6/7 more to go, she heard her hand maiden scream and run into her room.  
"Carina hurry! Witches! They have come to take you" she panicked and Carina stood shocked  
"Pardon?!" she screeched and she was shushed.  
"The father of the baby is a demon! They seek revenge!" she said packing her dresses for her, she heard footsteps coming closer.  
"Hide!" her handmaiden Jane hissed to her and she ran to the grand oak wardrobe and climbed in and Jane closed it.  
"Do not come out" she whispered  
"no matter what" she said and Carina nodded, tears rolled down her cheek as she placed her hand over her stomach, she wore a light pink dress with a loose corset but still looked like it would usually look and it had little pink patterns all over it._

_Her hair was up as her mother was going to take her into town that day and insisted she looked pretty and got out of the black mourning dresses she made herself wear for Damon and Stefan._

_Just then the door burst open with a group of angry looking women came though, Jane whimpered as they charged towards her.  
"Where is the girl?" they hissed angrily  
"Leave Miss Carina alone! She has done nothing to deserve your devil's magic" she yelled and then she began to choke, blood poured from her handmaiden's mouth as the witch stood with her hands raised and Jane fell to the floor staring at the wardrobe, Carina covered her mouth as the tears poured out evermore.  
"Lady Carina" she cooed as she stepped over her dead handmaiden.  
"Come out come out wherever you are" another said, she kept her hand over her mouth as they neared._

_They yanked open the doors.  
"fool" one of them snickered as they grabbed her, she screamed.  
"NO! NO LET ME GO!" she cried and they threw her down, she fell into the wall covering her stomach with her hands._

_The witches began to chant spells and she felt dizzy as her back hit the wall, she slid down it with one hand over her stomach.  
"Stop" she tried to say firmly but it came out as a whimper as her last thoughts roamed to Damon and her unborn child with him, maybe she would see him again…._

_She closed her eyes one last time and let out her breath as a tear fell, her baby never got a chance._

_The witches watched as her hands loosened, they walked over to the girl and hoisted her up and carried her out of the house still chanting a spell as they placed her in a carriage and then down under the town and secured the room, they placed her in an open coffin and placed her hands over her small baby bump, the witch smiled, the evil Salvatore's baby and love was completely in her hands and will be in her family's possession for many more centuries._

_She ran her hand down the girl's face like she was just some porcelain doll that she had won,and the amusing thing to the witch was that Damon didn't even know he impregnated this woman, or that she and their unborn child was doomed to spend eternity under the town, she chuckled darkly before leaving the girl behind._

* * *

**_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
All the best of what we've done is yet to come  
Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
Just remember who I am in the morning_**

* * *

**Welcome to my story! This was kind of a prologue but I wanted to make it chapter one too! This is a Damon/OC fanfic, set in the 19****th**** century where Stefan and Damon are from! Also it doesn't follow the plot really… I decided to exclude the sex scene because it is too soon, but this is rated T for now and may change, and the little bold italic lines are parts of the song Losing Your Memory by Ryan Star… Hence the title! The girl playing Carina is the girl who plays Mina in the new(ish) Tv series Dracula, if you don't know… google it or just look at the cover photo! Please leave your review I would love to hear what you have to say!**

**PS, all disclaimers are on my profile.**


	2. Impossible is just an opinion

Chapter two.

Damon sat on the couch with his usual glass of bourbon in his hand staring into space.

"Damon!" Katherine yelled and he felt his anger rise, now his little brother isn't in the house he has Katherine nagging at him every second until Stefan returns and she bats her eyelashes and pouts a little to him and he is all over her.

"Damon!" she called strutting in the room and sighing audibly.  
"No and whatever it is, I don't care" he said  
"You didn't even listen" she hissed  
"didn't need to" he said  
"I was nice to you when you was human" she retorted bitterly, Damon let out a sarcastic laugh.  
"You manipulated me and used both me and my brother, seen as you are human let's stick with your human name, Katerina" he mocked, her face turned red at how he said it, she didn't like it when Damon said it, she had one man in mind who she liked to say her human name like that… she growled mentally at herself.

"Earth to Katherine" Damon snapped and she glared at him.  
"Guess I will just have to make a mess in the kitchen myself then" she said walking away, Damon growled and flashed infront of her.  
"what happened to the granola bars I bought you?" he snapped  
"They ran out a week ago!" she yelled  
"oh well, you are getting a little pudgy" he said and she gasped in offence and scurried away to the nearest mirror.  
"Though I will buy you some hair dye and skin aging cream" he called and heard her gasp in offence and chuckled.

_That is how you get rid of a self-obsessed bitch_ he thought smugly.

-.-.-

Katherine was browsing through Damon's room, she walked towards his bed and her foot hit something and slipped, her ankle went down and she yelped in pain.  
"Shit, ow, ow, ow" she whimpered rubbing her ankle through the suede ankle boots.

After she had finished sulking her eyes landed on something, a book.

_Does Damon have a journal?_ She thought mischievously.

Her hands reached for it.

"What are you doing?!" Damon bellowed angrily and she jumped in surprise, her human heart pounding and a loss for breath.  
"Get the hell out, Stefan isn't here so that means I can kill you and then claim you ran away with your devil spawn" he said yanking her up by her arm, she hissed and let out a high pitched 'ow!' he roughly shoved her away and she limped towards the door cursing Damon.

Damon looked at the moved floorboard and saw the book uncovered, he sighed and stared at it for a while, he didn't know how long and then it was suddenly in his lap and it was open.

All the pages were ripped out and he had burnt them, but there was a couple of pages left, his fingers traced the family photo he had when his family was happy, he, Stefan, his father and his mother, he and Stefan were only young then, well Damon was a teenager and Stefan was getting there, he remembered his mother, she was beautiful, his family was never the same after she fell off her horse.

Then he thought of her death anniversary, the last few he spent in sorrow.

-.-.-

_Damon stormed out of the house; his cheek was on fire because his father decided to take out his anger and grief on him today, his fists were balled up and his knuckles turned white and his hands trembled, really he should have fought back but he couldn't hit his father, his vision became misty as the grief and anger wore him thin._

_The leaves in the bushes near him rustled, he stopped and wiped away the tears before turning his head towards the leaves, he heard a yelp and then out stumbled Carina bird, leaves in her messy hair (he guessed it was once neatly styled) and a grey dress that looked brand new and very expensive._

"_Dammit you stupid bloody bushes! This is my bloody new dress ugh!" she cried in anger viciously swatting the leaves and twigs from her dress, if it wasn't for his annoyance he would have laughed or at least cracked a smirk._

_She froze when she realised someone was watching her, she turned around slowly about to apologise with pink cheeks when she saw it was Damon._

"_Damon" she said relieved and then hid the red rose behind her back sharply.  
"Damon" she said again a little more nervous this time._

_He ignored her and carried on walking, well striding forward, he didn't want her to see the big red mark on his face; he knew she would make a big deal out of it and he didn't want that, he knew she would make him feel better but he just convinced himself he wanted to be alone._

"_Damon!" she yelled lifting up her skirt, her cheeks red and hair crazy as she speed walked up to him._

"_Go away" he snapped and she rolled her eyes, she hated it when he would hide his feelings like this._

_She grabbed his arm and he shrugged her off roughly, the rest of her face turned red suddenly becoming angry._

"_Damon Salvatore!" she cried standing still as he carried on walking, he looked over his shoulder slightly, she saw the path of his tears and her face softened, she rarely saw him cry and she felt her heart break slightly.  
"Leave me alone Carina" he snapped and she sighed, he walked into the forest, she sighed again and puffed out her cheeks before picking up her dress again and taking off in a small sprint behind him._

_She found him slumped against a tree, she chewed the inside of her cheek thinking of what to do._

_She slowly approached him cautiously and then plonked down next to him, her brand new and expensive dress being squashed in mud._

"_Carina..." he said before she pulled out the battered and broken red rose._

"_H__hhe saidbefore she pulled out the very damaged red rose._

_o._

_p her dre red suddenly becoming angry._

_nt r messy hair (he guessed __ere" she said in a soft tone, her crisp British accent making him feel better slightly, his fingers curled around the stem of the rose, there was no thorns except one at the top, he avoided it._

"_Thanks" he muttered, 'is this her vain attempt to cheer me up?' he thought bitterly, she then knelt infront of him, using his knees as support dragging her dress through more mud and leaves as her silk gloved hands rested on his knees, she noticed the mark on his cheek, she pursed her lips and tried to keep her anger at bay, she always was a hothead._

"_Damon" she said shakily as she reached out to touch the mark, he flinched away, her hands shook and he noticed the pure fury in her eyes.  
"I will hit that man so hard one day and you will not hold me back" she ground out through her teeth, Damon lost it, his head hung and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly in a failed attempt to keep the tears in, he breathed more like a shaky gasp as he cried silently, Carina's gloves had disappeared now and her warm hands touched his tear streaked cold cheeks.  
"Damon please don't cry! That man is vile and disgusting! On a day like this he should keep you close and treasure the time he has left on this earth before I tear his heart out of his chest" she growled the last part lowly, she lifted his face and then crawled around him and un-gracefully dropped down onto her butt and wrapped her arms around his torso._

"_It will get better; it won't hurt so much one day" she said softly, he nodded and basked in the warmth she was giving him by hugging him so tightly._

"_I promise" she whispered._

-.-.-

His eyes lingered on the next page, he never had the heart to rip out and he knew if he switched his humanity off then this would bring it back.  
On the double page was a picture of Carina, she sat there with her hands in her lap smiling slightly, she told him after that photo was taken that she felt like 'a right fool' sat there smiling at a lens.

His finger traced her cheekbone and then his eyes travelled to the photo on the right, it was of her and him, they were linking arms and she was smiling and he was looking to the side, at her, she was staring into the camera smiling and laughing.

Then a drop of water hit the paper, he frowned, his sight became blurry as more fell, he wiped them away immediately and cleared his throat slamming the book shut.

"DAMON!" Katherine whined and he growled shoving the book in another hiding place and swearing he would end Katherine.

-.-.-

Bonnie sat in her dorm room, she was texting Jeremy until the slight draft and chill in the air alerted her that someone was visiting her, she sat up on her bed.  
"Grams?" she asked and the elderly woman smiled at her.  
"Bonnie" she acknowledged.  
"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked  
"I have heard something, whispers, about that Salvatore" she said  
"Grams we already know about the Stefan and Elena doppelgänger business" Bonnie said  
"Not that" she snapped and Bonnie looked at her and narrowed her eyes.  
"Are you okay grams?" she asked  
"The elder Salvatore, Damien? No Damon, something that rightfully belongs to him, the spell is wearing off and me and our ancestors refuse to let what is inside perish" she said  
"What? Grams what is inside?" Bonnie asked  
"That is for me to know and you to find out, Bonnie the tomb is located near the outskirts of Mystic Falls, find it and take the Salvatore with you, then our ancestor Emily will be able to find peace at last" Grams told her and disappeared.

"Grams!" Bonnie yelled after her.

-.-.-

"But there's already a tomb" Stefan said confused as they walked into the Boarding House to see Damon and Katherine bickering.  
"Damon" Elena said and he looked up and shoved Katherine away and she banged her hip roughly on the counter, she yelped in pain again, she was definitely showing Stefan all the bruises he had given her today.

"Oh thank god Stefan" Katherine said  
"Hello Katherine" Stefan said and she walked in front of him away from Damon, she rubbed her hip unhappily.  
"We have news" Stefan said and Caroline frowned at Katherine who was on her phone and chewing her nail.  
"Spit it out" Damon said  
"There is another tomb" Bonnie said, she filled them in and Damon frowned and Katherine didn't look bothered.  
"Well call me if it has a cure to my human state in it" Katherine said walking off.

Bonnie filled Damon and the rest in about what her Grams had told her and they agreed to look in the morning.

-.-.-

Damon dreamt of one thing only, she was haunting him as far as he was concerned, plaguing his dreams for as long as he could remember, ever since he came back for her and found her and the entire Bird family gone with the wind, the house was empty and he was able to just walk straight in.

-.-.-

"_When will they find her?" Cedric Bird seethed as he paced in Carina's empty bedroom, they had disposed of Jane's body, witches were written all over this.  
"Cedric calm down, we already have the pack looking for her! They will find her and the witches will pay" Pricilla promised cupping her husband's cheeks in her gloved hands, he closed his eyes, Alison walked in.  
"Mother, someone is here for you" she said stepping aside, a handsome man in his early 20's walked in and looked guilty.  
"Harry what is it? Good news I hope?" Pricilla asked, he looked down.  
"With regret miss… We have no traces, they have simply faded away… we can't find her miss" he said twisting his cap in his hands, he had a thick British accent just like the Bird family.  
"She was going to be your wife! You have known her all your bloody life!" Pricilla snapped  
"Yes and I tried! She was going to unite our packs! She was my first love! But she is gone Mrs Bird and you need to accept that" he snapped harshly.  
"I will never accept that" Pricilla hissed.  
"Mother… he is right, she has been gone for 3 months now" Alison said  
"She would have a growing stomach now" Pricilla said with a glint in her eyes as they filled with fluids._

"_We do ask if you would come back to England with us" he asked  
"I think that might be best" Cedric agreed, Pricilla gasped  
"Cedric no!" she hissed  
"Carina is gone; we need to carry on with our lives." Cedric said and gave her a look that meant that was the end of the conversation._

_Just one week later, Damon had walked back into Mystic falls with every intention of taking Carina with him on his journeys and spending eternity together._

_But that fantasy was cut short when he walked past the graveyard and saw a new statue with fresh flowers._

_He curiously walked through the gates and towards this statue, it stood tall, it was a woman with long hair and her face was shaped very well, he saw the red roses and then as he neared it his heart stopped._

_In the marble below the skirts of the woman engraved into it read._

'_CARINA BIRD._

_LOST AND NOT FOUND, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED, REST IN PEACE AND MAY YOUR SOUL RETURN HOME TO YOUR FAMILY AND LOVED ONES._

_YOU WILL BE MISSED.'_

_Damon fell down before the statue, his hand on it as his body shook with sobs._

"_Awful thing that… she was such a nice girl" Some lady said from beside him, the veins began to grow as he felt his fangs come through.  
"her family, just packed up and went after they announced her dead. Can you belie-" she began but was cut off by Damon springing up and tearing into her neck._

_He dropped the lifeless body to the ground as blood oozed from her neck._

_His eyes were full of tears as he walked out of the graveyard feeling numb, he walked to the Bird household and knocked on the door, no noise or life but he carried on knocking, then his hands shoved at the door that was sent flying and splintering and hit the grand staircase, he moved his foot forward and when it allowed him in he roared in anger and charged up the stairs and found himself in Carina's bedroom._

_All that was in there was the wardrobe and bed that he and she had sat on and spoken on many many times._

_He fell onto the bed and his grief overpowered him._

_-_.-.-

They walked down the dark and damp tunnels, Caroline would whimper as her foot came into contact with another rat skull.

"Apparently the witch who did it was called Amina Christie, it was out of vengeance for the death of her sister Zafrin, she was murdered so then Amina took something from the murderer, no one knows what except for the witches involved, but they were all slaughtered by the wolves… their whole bloodline, wiped out" Bonnie said and she noticed a frozen Damon.  
"Damon?" she asked  
"Zafrin Christie?" he asked  
"Yeah… oh my god no…" Bonnie said shocked  
"What? Am I missing out on something here?" Elena asked annoyed  
"Yeah… I killed Zafrin Christie" he said wincing, one eye shut like someone was about to hit him.  
"What?!" Caroline shrieked shocked  
"So whatever is in this tomb is payback from the Christies" Stefan concluded, they came across an archway calved out of stone, this tomb was a lot more well done than the other tomb.

Damon was about to walk in when he hit something hard.  
"Of course" he cursed, Bonnie narrowed her eyes and her eyes landed on a hole in the wall with a few symbols around it.  
"Look" She said, Damon walked towards it and stuck his hand straight in it, it tightened around him and he hissed in pain, then something extremely sharp cut across his palm.  
"Ah!" he yelled and blood oozed out and dripped, it released him after that and he cradled his cut open palm.  
"You shouldn't have done that" Bonnie said and Damon hissed holding his non-healing hand.

"Oh my god it's not healing" Elena said  
"Wait a go Captain obvious" Damon said and Caroline handed him a tissue and he snatched it and pressed it to his palm wincing.

"it worked" Stefan said as he walked down the narrow corridor until they walked into a very dark room.

Damon walked through them and then the room lit up with fire swirling around the sides.

"Crafty" Bonnie admitted and then her eyes landed on the thing Damon was staring at.

The exact same statue on Carina's tomb stone.

He felt his heart sink, as he stared at it, resting in front of a closed stone coffin.

"Impossible" Stefan whispered.  
"It can't be" Damon whispered.  
"Who is it?" Bonnie asked  
"It's Carina" Damon said.

**-.-.-**

**Ok, Hello and thank you to my 3 reviewers and all my favourites and all my follows! Welcome to my story I hope you like it! So I have gotten most of my flashbacks out of my system, they are annoying but I just thought I would show you the events of her and Damon's time together.**

**Well the big bombshell has arrived and I hope you like it! Carina will be making her grand appearance in the next chapter so stay tuned.**

**Oh I almost forgot! This is set somewhat in season five and will ghost along the plot… I have decided anyway.**

**Don't forget to review, every little comment counts! **

**Until next time! **


End file.
